


Breakfast

by Lemon_drop151



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_drop151/pseuds/Lemon_drop151
Summary: A glimpse into a average morning.





	Breakfast

In the early morning light, the bedroom looked uninhabited; nothing moved, no alarm broke the silence, no small boy’s demanding breakfast. Only the duet of deep breathing could be heard, and that’s only if you were looking for it. 

The two sleeping forms were sprawled out on the large bed, arms and legs tangled in the green sheets and pillows thrown aside. A deep sigh and the taller of the two bodies shifted, clumsily shoving the blankets away from him and tossing one leg over the side of the bed.

The door cracked open, sending a ray of sunlight over the floor and onto the foot now tossed overboard the sea of blankets. A small shadowy form crept up on the bed, leaping up and making its way towards the smaller lump of blanketed person, nudging him with its nose. 

After a few pointed pokes and meows, it gave up and moved on to the other person, climbing up on his exposed chest and making itself comfortable purring and clawing at the flesh. When the pain registered, he sat up and tossed the cat in a random direction; which just happened to be towards the other occupant of the bed, who awoke to a mass of cat landing on his stomach. 

He stretched after the cat had run off, rubbing his eyes. "Good mornin’..." 

"Nice way to wake up, huh?" he said, rubbing the little red punctures on his chest and stomach. Zach rolled toward him, shifting so he was on his side with his arm across Shaun’s hips, Zach’s head resting on his shoulder. Shaun pouted down at him, pointing to the tiny red pinpricks that were indented into the skin.

"You poor thing...attacked by that evil Lola. Want me to kiss it and make it feel better?" Shaun nodded enthusiastically, so Zach crept up his body and laid gentle kisses on the kitty wounds; the tickling kisses making Shaun squirm. 

Zach grinned at him, pulling it back away from his sensitive skin and continuing kissing his way softly up Shaun’s chest, along his throat, and finally he held himself perched above Shaun’s face, grinning down at him. "Feel better?"

"Maaaaaaaybe..." He closed the distance between them, pressing his full lips to his and slowly pulling Zach down on top of him. "...but you know what would make me really feel better?" Zach raised an eyebrow, and Shaun got a childlike grin on his face. "Pancakes!"

"You want me to make pancakes? But I could so very go back to sleep, right here, right now. And then you'd be pinned and would have to go back to sleep, too." Zach had a look on his face, as if he felt he'd won, but Shaun simply smirked.

"I'll make it so you can't go back to sleep!" Shaun said as he flipped Zach over, pinning him down and proceeding to tease the sensitive skin of his throat with his lips and teeth. Zach’s breathing hitched, his toes curled, and his fingers pressed against Shaun back. After a few minutes, Zach’s voice came back to him, and he pushed ineffectively at him, half not wanting him to stop.

"Okay, okay, okay, pancakes! I'll make pancakes!" Shaun half rolled off of Zach, looking thoroughly satisfied with himself. "You know, if you weren't so goddamn adorable, you'd have to go make your own damn pancakes." Shaun just grinned, kissed Zach’s nose, and rolled over and out of bed, stretching. 

The younger man was awestruck for a moment as the pale sunlight lit Shaun’s masculine form, highlighting the subtle lines of muscle that ran across his taut skin. Shaun ran his fingers through his hair, looking over at Zach looking at him.

"You're not making pancakes very fast...must I motivate you?" Zach snapped back to reality, sitting up and throwing the tangled blankets off him.

"If you weren't so distracting..." He got up and walked over to Shaun, resting his hands on the taller mans hips and looking up at him. "But see, you've got this line..." He said, tracing his blunt nails along the divot running along his hipbones.

Shaun squirmed and pressed himself against Zach, thus removing the bit of flesh he was teasing from his reach.

"Yeah? You like those?"

"Very much so. Edible, one might say." Shaun smirked.

"You know what else is edible?"

"Pancakes?" Zach ventured.

"How'd you guess?!" He wrapped his arms around Zach’s waist hugging him tightly. "Now. You go make pancakes, and I'm gonna go get naked and wet."

"Aww...and I can't come?" Zach pouted up at him, and Shaun leaned down and kissed his pout away.

"But you showered last night! And I'm really gross. Plus, you should go wake Cody up; he’d be devastated if we had pancakes without him. So me shower, you pancakes." Shaun kissed Zach forehead and walked quickly into the master bathroom. Zach half entertained the idea of putting clothes on, but cooking always got him dirty anyhow, so he decided the boxers he’d slept in would do.

Giving one last longing glance towards the sound of running water, Zach made his way out of the bedroom, making sure to not step on the cat as she wove her way between his feet. Appeasing Lola with a can of cat food, he turned and walked down the hall to Cody’s bedroom.  
He knocked on the wood lightly at first, upon hearing no movement; Zach opened the door and poked his head inside. Cody was sprawled across his bed; the cover’s pushed down to his feet. 

He was clutching the stuffed tiger Shaun’d bought him on their last trip to the L.A. Zoo.

Zach walked over to the bed and bent down to whisper in Cody’s ear. “Cody…wake up…come on…wake up.” Cody still didn’t move. “I’m gonna make pancakes…” Zach could see a smile. “Chocolate chip pancakes....” Zach waited; Cody popped up with a huge smile on his face. “Pancakes!!”

“Yup! You want to go wait with me in the kitchen.” Zach asked. Cody nodded enthusiastically. “Ok, well let’s go.” Zach said. Cody got up out of bed and took Zach’s out stretched hand. “Where’s Shaun?” Cody asked looking up at Zach. 

“He’s taking a shower, like you’re going to after breakfast.” Cody just groaned. Zach set Cody up at the table to color while he went to make breakfast.

Zach flicked on the stereo and put in a random mix CD that was sitting on the pile of CD’s that was in desperate need of organizing. Music flooded the large apartment, and Zach all but danced over into the kitchen, moving his hips to the fast beat, opening cabinets with his toes, trying to find the pan he required. The kitchen was large, but that meant that everything was just more organized, so soon Zach had everything he needed and the beat of mixing the batter went with the song that was on.

Bum shaking, he poured a ladle of pancake mix into the pan to sizzle away, and he closed his eyes and bopped around the kitchen singing, pausing to perform the best air guitar ever.

Cody joined in the fun, dancing in his seat.

A few more songs went by and the pile of pancakes grew, kept in a warm oven so as to stay warm while Shaun was still in the bathroom. The music was loud enough that Zach didn't hear the water shut off, nor did he hear Shaun come out of the bedroom and watch him from the hallway. Zach stood at the counter, taking finger fulls of the leftover batter as the last pancake sizzled away.

Bopping and humming, he jumped and yelped when Shaun grabbed him about the waist, spun him around, and then turned Zach so he was facing him.

"You scared the living shit out of me!" he said, brandishing the spatula at him. Shaun grinned, pressing his lips to Zach’s. Cody was laughing hysterically in the background.

"You're too cute for your own good, you know that? I couldn't resist after watching you dance around the kitchen like that." Zach laughed and blushed and wrapped his arms around Shaun’s shoulders, kissing him deeply. 

"Pancake!" Zach suddenly yelled. Breaking free of his arms, Zach flipped the poor neglected pancake, now thoroughly blackened. He stood and pouted at it for a minute, and Shaun came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Zach’s waist.

“Where are the rest of them...?" He pointed the spatula toward the oven, and Shaun gave him an odd look.

"Keeping them warm for you. Aren't I just the most considerate boyfriend ever?"

"Of course you are!" Shaun leaned down and kissed his neck, squeezing Zach to him as if to make the two body’s one. Zach wished that he could melt backwards into him, and be held safe forever, but his arms slid across Zach hips as he pulled away, fetching dishes and setting them on the table. 

“Hi Shaun!” Cody shouted, wanting some attention.

“Hey Codeman, what’s up?” Shaun asked. He leaned down and kissed the small head that was bent over a sketch pad.

“Nothing. Zach says I have to take a shower after breakfast, do I have to?”

“Well, no…” Cody cheered. Zach gave him a frown. “You could take a bath if you want.” Cody groaned.

“Sorry buddy.” Shaun grinned.

Zach pulled the warm plate from the oven, the pancakes still steaming, and moved the pan with the one burnt pancake off the burner. He flicked off the radio, looking over at his boys, Zach nodded purposefully.

"There. The pancakes are ready for your consumption."

“Yeah!!” Cody immediately shoved his crayons and paper aside, and reached for the plate.

Shaun pulled Zach to him, wrapping the younger man in his arms and kissing him. "You know what?"

"Hmmm?" Zach looked up at him, his face open and eyes soft.

"I love you.” 

Zach fell in love all over again.


End file.
